


Someone’s been in my bed

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [82]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, Cuddling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kayla is a good sister, M/M, Tired Nico, Tired Will, solangelo, solangelo fluff, the apollo cabin literally just adopted nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico is so used to Will coming to his cabin in the middle of the night that when Will doesn’t he treks out to the Apollo cabin. (And maybe accidentally falls asleep)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Kayla Knowles, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 7
Kudos: 272





	Someone’s been in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> As I was posting this and making tags I just was continuing scrolling and went “oh no, summaries” anyway I got a comment that said I should do this and honestly I didnt think I’d write it tonight but that’s where my words took me. Enjoy.

Nico kept glancing at the door to his cabin, waiting for when Will would walk in like he usually did in the middle of the night. It was practically a routine by now. They would say goodnight to each other and go to their respective cabins, but Will would end up coming back to the Hades cabin around midnight.

Though Nico was still alone. He kinda missed Will but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, preventing him from going to the Apollo cabin himself. He didn’t want to come off as needy or anything. Also what would Will’s siblings think? They tolerated him for the most part, but showing up at the middle of the night?

Nico stared up at the ceiling. Trying to remember what Will had said earlier before they said goodnight. Nico was too tired to really pay attention but now that he was trying to sleep he was wide awake. And regretting not paying attention.

He could hear the wind rustling from outside, the camp was completely quiet. Usually Nico took naps during the day and it was loud. Yet Nico wasn’t much of a fan of complete silence either.

Finally swallowing his pride after laying in bed for however long, Nico pulled himself out of bed and crept out of his cabin. The moon gave off enough light that he could navigate his way through the loop of cabins to where the Apollo cabin was (not that he needed the light. He probably would’ve been able to find the cabin in complete darkness).

Now that he was standing in front of the door, Nico hesitated. Should he knock? Should he just walk in?

He rocked back and forth on his heels for a second of contemplation before slowly pushing the door open, he’d just see if Will was there and quietly retrieve him (in the most non weird way). Hopefully without disturbing any of his siblings.

But as soon as the door was fully opened, Nico heard a shift from one of the bunks and a groggy voice from the dark.

“Will?”

Nico froze, his hand outstretched towards the door. Another shift, someone sitting up.

“I thought I told you not to work so hard,” Kayla mumbled. Nico couldn’t see her but he knew that her bunk was right next to Will’s. Did that mean that Will wasn’t here?

“Uh…” Nico swallowed hard, lowering her voice some, “it’s Nico…”

Kayla didn’t say anything for a moment, “huh? What are you doing up this late Nico?”

“I was… looking for Will,” Nico felt awkward standing by the door talking to Kayla. But he didn’t know if he could come in.

“He’s not with you?”

“No uh, I was thinking he’d be here.”

“Oh,” Kayla yawned again, “I thought that Will was with you. He usually is at night.”

Nico looked down at his feet, twisting the hem of his shirt around his finger.

“You can come in,” Kayla said, “so you’re not just standing out there on the porch.”

“Okay…”

Nico stepped inside the Apollo cabin, shutting the door behind himself. Kayla reached over and clicked on one of the lamps that was sitting on the table next to her bunk. It illuminated a small amount of the room in a yellowish glow. Austin was still sleeping on the bunk next to her, not even remotely phased by the change in light.

“Will’s probably in the infirmary still,” Kayla laid back down, “you can wait for him if you want. I don’t think he’d mind.”

She nodded her head at Will’s bunk. Nico nodded and sat down.

“Goodnight Nico I guess,” Kayla smiled tiredly at Nico before clicking the light back off. 

Nico settles into Will’s bunk, wrapping his quilt around his shoulders. He swore that he didn’t mean to fall asleep, but his bed was cozy and his blanket smelled like him and before Nico knew it. He was asleep.

The only thing that woke him was a dip on the edge of the bed and a very familiar voice, “oh, there’s someone in my bed,” a gentle hand brushed some of Nico’s hair out of his face.

“Did you miss me?” Will asked, “I thought I told you that I’d be working late in the infirmary to try and catch up on some paperwork.” The exhaustion was clear in Will’s voice. Nico had no clue what time it was and he didn’t particularly want to sit up and find out.

Instead of responding Nico opened his arms and made grabby hands towards Will. He chuckled and laid down next to Nico, shuffling under the covers.

“Night, Sunshine,” Will whispered, tucking Nico’s head under his chin. Nico curled up to Will’s chest, eyes still closed as he refused to wake up. Nico mumbled something that could be heard as a goodnight but it was up to interpretation since Nico didn’t care to try and make a coherent sentence (or thought).

In the morning Nico wouldn’t be sure if they actually had that conversation (more of if Will actually said that) or if he was just dreaming. He didn’t care enough to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> We Stan the Apollo cabin. Idk I haven’t had many ideas lately for this book also I’m really tired. It’s 2 am and I didn’t go through this again. Sorry for any typos. Anyway hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


End file.
